New-NAW Velocity
New-NAW Velocity was the first show in New-NAW history after it would take the name of New-NAW. The show is stopped airing with 54 episodes. Below you will be able to see the results of Velocity and Superstar's statistics on the show up til episode 52. The last 2 shows were deleted, And History for the show is trying to be refound. Results Velocity 52 *Larry It def Tyler King, Raven, Monty Brown, Big Show, & Drew McIntyre (Over Top Rope Battle Royal) *OPW Intercontinental Championship: Razor Ramon © def Norm "The Storm" Dailey (Special Ref: Monty Brown) *Biff Andreas def Zach Starr Velocity 51 *Biff Andreas def Heath Slater *Drew McIntyre def The Groovy Molester *Larry It, Monty Brown, & The Crippler def Matt Eichorn, The Big Show, & Zach Starr Velocity 50 *Norm Dailey def Butch Polebag *New-NAW Hardcore Championship: The Big Show def Drew McIntyre © Velocity 49 *The Big Show def Road Dogg Jesse James *Larry It def Steven Richards *Tyler King def Drew Mcintyre Velocity 48 *Raven def Larry It **Hardcore 24/7: Garet Shetty def Drew McIntyre © *Zach Starr def Joe Omega **Hardcore 24/7: Drew McIntyre def Garet Shetty © **Hardcore 24/7: Heath Slater def Drew McIntyre © Velocity 47 *Tyler King def Heath Slater *Matt Eichorn def Butch Polebag *The Big Show def The Crippler Velocity 46 *New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Drew McIntyre def Heath Slater, The Groovy Molester © *Monty Brown def Larry It *Biff Andreas def Norm Dailey Velocity 45 *New-NAW Hardcore Championship: The Groovy Molester def Slag © Velocity 44 *New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Slag def Drew McIntyre, Joe Omega, Butch Polebag (Ultimate X) Velocity 43 *Tyler King def Raven *New-NAW Tag Team Championship: Steven Raden & Andrew Liana © def Butch Polebag & The Groovy Molester Velocity 42 *Matt Eichorn & The Crippler def Zach Starr & Tyler King *Raven def Road Dogg Jesse James Velocity 41 *Drew McIntyre def Joe Omega Velocity 40 *Tyler King def Butch Polebag Velocity 39 *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship: Zach Starr © def Slag Velocity 38 *Norm Dailey def Andrew Liana Velocity 37 *Drew McIntyre def Steven Raden Velocity 36 *Monty Brown def The Crippler Velocity 35 *Norm Dailey def Steven Raden Velocity 34 *Tyson def Garet Shetty Velocity 33 *Norm Dailey def Road Dogg Jesse James Velocity 32 *Monty Brown def Tyson *Larry It & Biff Andreas def Big Show & Norm Dailey Velocity 31 *Andrew Liana def The Groovy Molester (MMA Fight) Velocity 30 *Monty Brown def Drew McIntyre Velocity 29 *Matt Eichorn def Steven Richards Velocity 28 *Andrew Liana & Steven Raden def Butch Polebag & The Groovy Molester Velocity 26 *Big Show def Steven Raden *The Suspect def Raven Velocity 25 *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship: Zach Starr © def Garet Shetty *Larry It def Tyler King Velocity 24 *Tyler King def The Groovy Molester New-NAW Special Velocity 23 *Danny Jackpot def The Suspect Velocity 22 *New-WWE Tag Team Championship: Steven Raden & Andrew Liana © def Butch Polebag & The Groovy Molester Velocity 21 *Tyson def Drew McIntyre Velocity 20 *Matt Eichorn def Norm Dailey Velocity 19 *Raven def Butch Polebag Velocity 18 *Matt Eichorn def Richard Bennett Velocity 17 *The Groovy Molester def Andrew Liana New-NAW Live From Japan! Velocity 16 *Steven Raden def Butch Polebag *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship: The Suspect © def Tyson Velocity 15 *Tyler King wins 12 Man Past & Present NAW Battle Royal **Participants: Tyler King, Ortvatistadon, Norm Dailey. Evan O'Shea, Drew McIntyre, Larry It, Zach Starr, Vader, Link, Steven Raden, Andrew Liana, & The Suspect Velocity 14 *Zach Starr def Drew McIntyre Velocity 13 *Road Dogg Jesse James def Tyler King Velocity 50 *Zach Starr def Garet Shetty Velocity 11 *Biff Andreas & The Suspect def Tyler King & The Big Show Velocity 10 *Tyler King def Norm Dailey Velocity 9 *New-NAW World Championship: The Big Show © def Larry It Velocity 8 *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship: The Suspect © def The Crippler Velocity 7 *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship: The Suspect def Garet Shetty, The Crippler, & Tyler King © (Elimination) *New-NAW World Championship: The Big Show def Biff Andreas © Velocity 6 *Norm Dailey def Tyson Velocity 5 *Norm Dailey def Drew McIntyre Velocity 4 *New-NAW Tag Team Championship: The Groovy Molester & Butch Polebag def Steven Raden & Andrew Liana © New-NAW Xmas Special Velocity 3 *The Crippler & Butch Polebag def Biff Andreas & Garet Shetty Velocity 2 *Tyler King def Norm Dailey Velocity 1 *New-NAW Tag Team Championship: Steven Raden & Andrew Liana © def The Suspect & Norm Dailey *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship: Tyler King © def Tyson Superstars Statistics A list of all superstar's who are currently signed with New-NAW and have competed on an episode of New-NAW Velocity is on top. A list of former superstar's and guest appearances who have competed on an episode of New-NAW Velocity is on bottom. Note: Changes for the New-NAW Hardcore Championship under the 24/7 Rule does not count as a win or lose. {| align="center" border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); margin: 1em 1em 1em 0pt; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(252, 253, 255); -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%; width: 640px; height: 134px;" !Superstars !Matches Competed In !Matches Won !Matches Lost |- |Andrew Liana |9 |5 |4 |- |Biff Andreas |7 |6 |1 |- |Big Show |10 |6 |4 |- |Butch Polebag |11 |2 |9 |- |The Crippler |7 |3 |4 |- |Drew McIntyre |13 |4 |9 |- |Garet Shetty |5 |0 |5 |- |Heath Slater |3 |0 |3 |- |Joe Omega |4 |0 |4 |- |